


You should have listened to me.

by Zillidan



Series: Dark Secrets [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exploration, F/F, Torture, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Leiah finds herself at the mercy of her kidnapper while the rest of the group explore the manor in search of her.
Series: Dark Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861570





	You should have listened to me.

Leiah felt her eyes slowly open, blinking as she could see nothing in front of her except darkness. Instantly, her eyes shot open as a sharp thumping filled her head, rapid, her skull pounding like it was being caved in with a hammer. She groaned, the sound muffled by what felt like cloth as she yanked her arm to rub her head. It wouldn’t move, however, nor the other one, or either of her legs. Panicking, she wrestles in her bondage before she heard a slam. Instantly she paused, the sound of large heels clacking along a stone floor ringing out and growing ever closer. She heard them stop, the gently grind of someone turning, and then a beautiful, sultry voice.

“Now now, don’t stop your struggling just because I am here.”

Leiah stayed frozen as the footsteps started again, growing closer and closer until she could feel the presence of someone on her right. Suddenly, hot breath was on her skin as she heard the whispers coming through whatever was covering her head,

“Now, let’s see what I'm really dealing with today.”

There was a rush of air and a rough tug as the sackcloth was yanked from her head, her raven dark hair flinging all around and into her face as the lights of the room, only dim candlelights, blinded the girl who was trapped in darkness.

“Help! Anyone? Nolan? Vora? Avelun? Alea? Guys, please.” She whirled her head around, breathing heavily as she saw the thick iron chains binding her to the wooden sheet which hung from the wall. The room was a stone cavern, carved out naturally in the mountain that was built up with support beams. There was only a single door on one end, the entire room lit by candles. Nearby, the stranger was busy rummaging through stuff on a table, carefully pulling out instruments as she spoke with turning around.

“While I admire your quick thinking, we are so deep within the mountain nobody will hear you that care. If it gives you any comfort, your friends dealt with our first set of forces easily. However, they will soon find themselves in the same predicament you find yourself in. It's only a matter of time.”

Leiah breathed heavily, noting the hanging mask on the wall and hung up dark cloak, this same woman being the one who met up with her outside. Taking a candle, the woman came over and leaned in towards the Rogue. For the first time, she got a good look at her captor. Dressed in a tight violet and black clothing, she had dark black heeled boots into ornamental purple and black stockings that left her creamy white thighs exposed. She wore a tight-fitting top that looked the same with ample cleavage despite her smaller bust size, that turned into a leotard. Sleeveless, she had black gloves that were fingerless as well. Her face, though it looked kind, held a dark malevolence to it as her greying black hair gave away her much older age. Inspecting the rogue gently, she reached out and cupped her jaw with one hand and turned her back and forth as Leiah fought back.

“Mmm, a lot of spunk in this one. I am going to enjoy seeing what we can get out of you before turning you over to the masters.”

Leiah felt herself go pale as the woman turned back towards the table. “The masters? Who even are you guys? You were supposed to be criminals.”

She chuckled out as she lit a lantern and walked back to hang it next to Leiah.

“Only because I feel a bit bad they brought a young adult along,” she said, trimming the lantern as she spoke. “I'll tell you the obvious; the whole criminal thing? Its a front, for baiting sorry mercenaries like you to our doors. Usually, they don't send entire teams, so this time you managed to get through, but it will be a great test of our contingencies. Besides.” She looked over and winked. “You already helped us eliminate one of the five of you, so congratulations.” She pinched her cheek, Leiah attempting to bite her fingers as she pulled away. “Hmm, you may want to rethink that before I muzzle you…” 

She stood back, admiring the Rogue in front of her, Leiah almost swearing she could see her lick her lips as she felt the sweat bead on her forehead. The woman approached, bending down on one knee as she ran her hand along the outside and front of her thighs. “Mmm, so enough with the foreplay, let's get down to business shall we?” She carefully moved her hands along the inside of her leatherbound thighs before standing with a start. A confused Leiah felt her body shudder at the touch as the enemy leaned in close. “I can see it in your eyes child. You think this is going to be a normal interrogation? You think your spy training will finally come in handy? Think again. I don't need you to cooperate. I'll get exactly what I need.” 

Without warning, she leaned in and gave Leiah a quick peck on the lips, the Rogue growing wide-eyed and spinning away as the woman retreated to her table. She put a few things in her pocket as Leiah felt a sense of dread washing over her as she realized what this woman may be attempting to accomplish. “No, please ma'am. If you let me free ill cooperate.” She grinned as she approached, shaking her head. “I can read your body language dear, in more ways than one. Tell me what I want to hear..” She winked as her hand gently caressed the breast of the Rogue. Roughly squeezing, she leaned in and let her words drip into her ears.

“Your words say you will cooperate, and your body tells me that too. Yet, I can feel the apprehension also. Don’t worry, the bindings are only a measure to make sure you cooperate. The Master’s enjoy their sacrifices willing and alive.”

Leiah’s eyes widened as the stranger reached to the straps of her top and gently pulled them apart. “Sacrifice? What the fuck are you on about? Get your hands off me you psycho.” Squirming to no avail, each strap loosened to reveal more and more of her pale torso, until the final strap released and her top parted. Yanking it apart as best as she could, she ran her bare fingers over each stiff nub on her small chest, flicking and twisting each as she teased.

“As I said, the body doesn't lie..” She leaned in, kissing each one before reaching into her bag and taking out a small object. Her free hand flared a purple colour and touched the object, the smooth stone looking carving flaring up with runes. Bringing it forward she touched it to Leiah’s bare nipple and watched. Instantly, what felt like a lightning bolt arced through her form. Sensation through her breast, into the other, up through her back into her skull, and down to between her legs. She felt her lower lips quiver intensely, instantly feeling her armour soak between her legs. She held her breath, staving off a moan as the object came back, before pressing into her other breast. Again and again, it came, until she couldn't hold on. “F-fuck, stop, please..” She moaned out, as her body squirmed, contracting, and filling her panties with her juices and trickling down her legs making an ugly stain. The woman smiled, kneeling now and smelling her wet groin. “I see, the Master’s will enjoy this one..”

She unbuckled the belt of the rogue, tugging her slick pants down as they almost stuck to her lower lips. Immediately, both women could smell the sweet womanly smell of her first orgasm wafting through the air. The woman was used to it, she had smelled this from prisoners all the time. Today though… today it smelled extra special for whatever reason. Sniffing at her lower body she stood up again, looking over the object in her grip.

“Yes, you will.. do finely,” she said, almost sad sounding before her expression turned to angry lust once again. Leaning next to her, she touched the purple object to her lips, just for one second, as she watched. Leiah felt that same sensation, but this time more raw and powerful right at the source. Once again she was a quivering mess, soaking the board she was chained to as the girl touched her, pulled back, and did so over and over, tracing her lips, pressing it against her clit, even inserting it inside of her. The next half hour had her in bliss, cumming repeatedly, her body a sweaty and sore mess as her scent filled the room. The stranger knew what she was doing, with any bit of apprehension in the rogue melted. Leiah begged for more over and over, the stranger watched her body convulse, her own groin saturated in juice as this entire scenario turned her on more than what she had ever done. She went further than she wanted before she knew it was time to stop. Standing back, she smiled to her victim, who was still panting on the table, her clothes a mess, cum everywhere, in a small room smelling ripe with sex.

“Well… as much fun as that was, I believe its time to turn you over for the next stage.”

As she walked away, she heard a weak voice cry out “Stop, let make you a deal.” She paused, conflicted between protocol and need, before turning back and approaching. “What possibly makes you think that you are in any position to bargain right now?” Leiah, biting her lip, nodded down to the saturated leotard of the stranger.

“Don’t pretend I didn’t notice how turned on this made you. If you are at least turning me over to get killed, let me ravage your need, for giving me a fun ride.” The woman scowled at her before Leiah continued. “Let's make this interesting. If this is the best orgasm of your life, you let me go. However, if this is anything but, I go with you. Fair?” Even after all the torture, she was still able to flirt with her captor. Unable to resist her cute smile and words, the woman nodded. “You don’t know how to make good deals, do you?” She slowly lowered the wooden sheet she was bound to down to where the girl was lying flat on her back and approached her so that they locked eyes, one staring up, and one down.

The woman climbed up on the table and yanked her Leotard aside. She knew what the girl was doing, but she didn’t care. She was so turned on by this woman she needed her to eat her in any way possible. As she lowered herself down, Leiah leaned in and met the slick lips with her equally as moist mouth and tongue. Already tasting the woman, she did the best she could with only her mouth. Suck and lapping at her juices, swirling over her lips, and teasing her clit with her nose and tongue as best she could, she absolutely devoured her captor. Meanwhile, the woman couldn't hold her moans in no matter how hard she tried. She rode the Rogue’s face, smearing her click lips all over her face as she rubbed at her erect nipples and clit when the Rogue couldn’t satisfy. “Ah-ah that's it dear, fuck… don’t stop…” At this point, any deal was off the table. This woman was destroying her body with only her face and feeling something she had never felt before while tied up. There was no way she was handing her over to her leaders. She felt each wave of pleasure wash over her, each one stronger than the last until she couldn’t hold on any longer. With a loud cry, she felt her body clench and open completely, a stream of juice flowing free out over the face of her victim. Her body convulsed, twitched, and jittered as her orgasm seemed to last forever. A few moments later she felt herself sigh, collapsing back for a few moments before getting off the table and wobbly walking to brace herself for a second. 

“So… does that mean-” The stranger whipped around and snapped “Quiet…!” Silence hung in the air before she leaned in close, staring into her eyes, before kissing her on the lips passionately. Leiah didn’t pull back this time, the two of them enjoying a long kiss, complete with the pair exchanging tastes, before breaking it. “You treat a woman well for someone your age. Your partner must love you a lot.” 

Leiah paused, before responding. “Actually… my partner left me earlier this year. Kind of been doing the whole lone wolf mercenary thing here for a while..” The woman stepped back, glancing around, before walking back to the table. Returning with a key in hand, she began to quickly unlock her manacles. “We can talk about any future between us after we get out of here. C’mon, get dressed. We have to leave now, we have already lingered too long.”

Leiah shook her head, rubbing her wrists as the manacles came free. “No, I can’t. I came here with my group, on a contract, and already broke that promise to them. I need to find them, apologize, and finish this.” The woman sighed, rubbing her temples as she debated just chaining her up again, but stood back and nodded. “Alright fine, but we will have to be careful or both of us are dead.”

Leiah yanked her pants up and tightened her belt as the stranger helped close her leather top. “You never told me your name..” she smirked to the woman, rolling her eyes back to the rogue as she tugged her leathers into place. “Keep still, will you? Nowadays they called me ‘High Void Priestess Goodwin, but you can call me Ashlyn. Ashlyn Goodwin. Former priestess of the light, now a priestess of N’zoth.” She tugged the leather tight and patted her on the shoulder. “Alright, well, stick close and come with me.” She carefully opened the door to the chamber, peaked out, and the pair disappeared into the rest of the cave complex.

***

It didn’t take long for the group to eventually make their way to the cellar. Alea, following where the thug had initially tried to make his escape, was able to find the staircase leading down into the musty area filled with kitchen supplies. Meats, cheeses, vegetables, wine, beer, well-stocked and organized to feed any large group that would make this house their home. The group spread out, moving items, searching shelves, trying to find any sort of clue as to what was important in the cellar.

“It's hopeless!” Vora yelled, shoving a keg of beer off its stand, watching it roll a few feet before the sloshing liquid halted its momentum. “The dying bastard led us on a wild Talbuk chase into the damn larder just to fuck with us before he died.” Nolan, with a bottle of wine in hand and sipping, placed his arm around the Paladin.

“She’s right guys, there isn't anything here for us. Let's just take what we can and get out.”

Vora turned and shoved him into one of the shelves, stomping away. Avelun sighed, walking in front of Vota and halting her. “Just, take a minute, relax, and let us do some more looking. We can’t leave without even finding any evidence of Leiah.” Vora huffed, flicking her head back and looking away “Even if she yet lives..” she mumbled out. Avelun tapped the head of her staff on the wall and a brilliant purple light emanated from the ornamented headpiece on top. “Alea dear, would you mind walking along with me and seeing if those gorgeous Elf eyes of yours can spot anything?” Blushing, the ranger nodded as she stood and walked over from where she searched. Together they slowly walked around the room, through each row, the older Draenei carefully holding her light over each object, pondering, and then moving on. Eventually, as they passed by a few of the wine racks, Alea placed her hand on Avelun. “Wait.” She reached up and grabbed at a bottle, tugging on it gently at first but then with a bit more force. She tried one, and then another, before turning to her. “They don't move..” Avelun smiled, patting her shoulder before looking over to the others. “Hey, I think we got something you two.” The gentle sound of clanging plate jogged up as the two stared at the wine rack. Feeling around the edges, Alea managed to find a switch. As the flicked it, the wine rack clicked and flipped open, revealing a false wall and a passage looming into darkness.

“Well, I’d say ladies first, but I am the muscle of this group.” Sighing, Vora pushed ahead of Nolan and made her way into the darkness, lighting up her hammer as she went. Nolan chased after her, with Avelun gesturing Alea to go first. “I have the second light source, ill bring up the rear.” Nodding, the last two made their way in and down the staircase. It spiralled for what felt like a couple of minutes before the group found their way to the main path. It was cut out of stone, about twelve feet high and eight across, supported by wooden structures and dimly lit lanterns. “They haven’t used this in a while..” Alea whispered, gesturing to the dim torches, as the group moved along. The tunnel winded a bit but remained relatively straight before they came to a fork in the road.

“We must be fairly deep in the mountain now,” Vora said, holding her hammer up to the sign that was rusted and worn out with aged. “I don’t know where to go. I'll walk to the right and see what I can see, stay here you guys.” She slowly crept off about fifteen to twenty feet away before Nolan began to follow. The other two sighed and stayed back, the night rapidly moving until he got close to Vora. “What the hell are you doing here? Back up!” She hissed out as the knight passed her. “Don’t worry, I just needed to help you in case of any..” It was at that moment that not looking at his feet cost him. The pair heard a tiny snap, followed by a whizzing sound and glancing up, they saw the beams holding what looked to be loosed gravel and boulders suddenly give way.

“Go!” Vora cried out as the two sprinted forward diving as the tunnel collapsed behind them, coughing in a fit of smoke. “You idiot!” she stood up and kick him in the chest, rushing over to the gravel and bounding on it. “Hello? Alea? Avelun?” She heard muffled shouts from the other side and sighed. “Well, hopefully, these two passages meet up somewhere. Grab your shit Prescott, before you fuck anything else up..” Standing up and brushing himself off, he smiled as he jogged up behind the moving Voranaar.   
“This is what I was waiting for the whole time. You, me, alone, super romantic.” She turned and backhanded him across the cheek and growled. “You hit on me one more time and I swear to O’ros I'll shove your sword so far up your ass they will have to re-knight you as a Dame.” She turned and lugged her hammer over her shoulder, moving down the tunnel to whatever fate the two of them would experience on their own.


End file.
